User talk:Lego Shamrock
Here's my talk page. Leave a message after the beep...or noise of some sort...or how about, just click the message button. Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Lego Shamrock page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Vector E. Cramp (talk) 21:15, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Welcome! Greetings and welcome to the Ninjago Wiki! We are always in need of an extra help. In order to preserve our reliability to everyone, the Ninjago Wiki only permits confirmed facts that can be proven either through sets, the tv series, or any other official Ninjago resource. Unfortunately, that meant that we had to delete your theory about Jay controlling weather. While it may turn out to be correct, there has been no conformation by LEGO about it, and until they do so is some way, we cannot permit it on Jay's page. Thanks, - Vec 23:23, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Lloyd Profile Picture Hello, Shamrock. Will you please customize a picture Lloyd like you did for your profile picture? Could you please make it look like the Lloyd zukin but with no symbol on his head and a tree symbol instead of his dragon symbol? You can post it on my talk page if you want when you are done. By the way, how do you make those customized pictures? They are very cool, and I would like to learn how to make them. Thank you! TreeGardenDude (talk) 23:00, June 19, 2015 (UTC)TreeGardenDude Profile Picture Hello, and thank you for your message! Now that I know more about your profile picture, would you also make the eyebrows on mine look like Jay's, but without the scratch? Thank you. And now that I know that you changed the weapon on yours, could you also give mine a brown Bo Staff? Thank you! You can make the symbol a leaf if you want, and you could just find one that looks most like an elemental symbol. Thanks agian for your message, and I can't wait for the picture! TreeGardenDude (talk) 23:45, June 19, 2015 (UTC)TreeGardenDude Thank you for the Profile Picture! Hello again, Shamrock, and thank you so much for the picture! It is just how I imagined it. Sorry I didn't answer to your question about the leaf being colored or not, but when I pictured it in my mind, I imagined it being colored green, so thank you for putting it that way. Thank you also for putting me as your affiliation on your profile picture. I will definitely give a shoutout to you on my profile page. I am making modifications to my profile page, and I hope it is okay that I am using some of the same ideas as you did for yours (like saying Ninja in Training for the status). If you do not want me to, just ask me to turn it back. Thank you again for all of your help! TreeGardenDude (talk) 21:14, June 20, 2015 (UTC)TreeGardenDude Explanation Greetings, Sorry about that. For convenience sake, I use an ability an administrator has called "rollback" which allows me to undo a series of edits at the click of a button. I used that on a page where you had added the "Season 3" category (which we have been trying to get rid of as it is the same thing as "Ninjago: Rebooted") not realizing that you had previously made rather productive edits on the same page. My apologies. --Vec 21:10, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for your Offer Hello, LEGO Shamrock; I decided to accept your offer fo the profile picture, which I might add, seems like a creative way to assist someone (in a good way, though).AwfulFatso (talk) 14:21, June 23, 2015 (UTC)AwfulFatso The Answer Okay, you requested what I wanted for my profile page. Well…oh this is gonna be harder than I thought! Maybe a picture of either Jay and Zane or both together really! Maybe add an animated/cartoon pegacorn (unicorn and pegasus) to the picture. Anyways, thank you for your effort! AwfulFatso (talk) 00:13, June 24, 2015 (UTC)AwfulFatso Golden powers Hi again, i was thinking about the golden weapons and Lloyd theory and if i remember corectly, the first Spinjitzu master needed the golden weapons to create Ninjago, but Lloyd have been shown to not need the Golden weapons to alter Ninjago when he made that large rock hand to save his father. So its possible that Lloyd migjt have been even more powerful than his grandfather. Sign DarkHenrik Well, not necessarily. Lloyd takes quite a bit of strenuous effort to do those powerful things (like the rock hand), while the First Spinjitzu Maser created all of Ninjago (including the Dark Island) very quickly. It seems to be that the Golden Weapons give the Golden Master (either one) much more power. I'm sure that the First Spinjitzu Master was just as powerful as Lloyd without the Golden Weapons. Lego Shamrock (talk) 12:35, June 25, 2015 (UTC)Lego Shamrock Morro's dragon Morro's dragon is a bit odd to me duo to the fact that it have a gree nglow and that it looks different than the other Elemental dragons, a theory of mine is that the Morro Dragon could be a sort of hybrid dragon of both Morro's and Lloyd's elemental dragons, duo to the fact that Morro was possessing Lloyd. DarkHenrik (talk) 12:16, June 26, 2015 (UTC) The stone army still exist You might not know this, but at the end of the game Shadow of Ronin, in its Epilog ending, the stone army was shown still existing, infact, the info implies that the stone army have become something like a secret weapon to the ninjas, because Wu told Dareth to get the helm of shadows, while he and the ninja tried to stop Ronin from finding the primal fulcrum. DarkHenrik (talk) 14:53, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Chen Would you mind helping me work on Chen's personality, and do you think we should add a page for his Throne, seeing how its a strange object in it self, and also... Do you think Chen is the first Ninjago character who have worn a cape? DarkHenrik (talk) 16:12, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Just made the page for Chen's Throne, take a look.DarkHenrik (talk) 18:24, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Mega weapon arc hey, have you noticed that during the Mega weapon story arc of Season 2, most of the episodes uses classic cartoon plots, like the evil doppleganger, the big race and the regression plots? DarkHenrik (talk) 17:57, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Interesting, I had never noticed that before. Maybe the Lego team got bored. Shamrock (talk) 19:17, June 27, 2015 (UTC)Lego Shamrock Continue to say “Thanks” Yes, I would love to get a new profile picture. And thank you for not being offensive! Plus, I have a request—when I try to upload my picture, it wouldn’t respond. Since you excellent at pictures, do you have a solution (I use an iPad). AwfulFatso (talk) 00:44, June 28, 2015 (UTC)AwfulFatso Lloyd's power and the ninjas powers Ok, so if something happends to Lloyd, then the Ninjas powers disapears too? does this happend to all elemental masters, or only the Four ninjas? Lets talks about this.DarkHenrik (talk) 18:10, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the praise! Howdy, Lego Shamrock! Thanks for the praise - lord knows getting a year's worth of daily edits isn't easy. But now I can move on to bigger and better things - I hope. SliverEmperor (talk) 04:01, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Ghost Story Here is a link to Ghost Story, also there is a refrence to the comedy, Airplanes. LINK DarkHenrik (talk) 11:56, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Wow, you work very hard on this wiki. I looked at your badges and once you edited 100 articles in 1 day! I don't know haw you do it.Energy Ninja (talk) 15:28, July 2, 2015 (UTC)Energy_Ninja Snow can't harm ghost? Ok, so in the episode Peak-A-Boo, the ninja, morro and his ghost goes to a mountain that have snow and stuff, but anyway, the thing is that the ghosts are not harmed by the snow, even though snow is frozen water, so really, the snow should hurt them. Here is a LINK to the episode: LINK DarkHenrik (talk) 13:54, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Shadow of Ronin, non-canon From what i have seen from the new seasons episodes, its pritty much proven that Shadow of Ronin never happend in the shows timeline, and i don't like that, the reason is because why add in the character of Ronin, and even make a game where he is the main antagonits, if you are just going to remove the personality he had in that game and make him a different character, not only would it confuse the people who got the game, but it would also make it look like a waist in time and money, if they are just going to ignore it, Ronin in the series, would appeare to be treated as an old foe to the ninjas, but not Nya, Wu or Misako , who all of which have meet him in shadow of Ronin. I could buy the idea that Ronin was greedy because he was trying to pay his dept to the Soul Archer, exept im questioning how the Soul Archer would claim the dept when he was trapped inside the Cursed Realm. DarkHenrik (talk) 17:01, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Overlord's stupid moments Have you noticed that Overlord thends to be a bit stupid at times, like the part with him bosting to the ninja? if he had not bosted his capture of Lloyd to the ninja, then he could have manage drain Lloyd of his powers. Also could you Help in Writing Overlord's personality? DarkHenrik (talk) 11:32, July 5, 2015 (UTC) The three seasons the thing i can't stop complaining about is all of the stuff the newer seasons have added into the canon of the ninjago series, the wu dragon is one of those, it just open so many plot holes and contradictions, to past episodes. Chen, the elemental masters and others, are another part of that. DarkHenrik (talk) 13:40, July 6, 2015 (UTC) So Shamrock, my question is like you know take for instance on the kai page a box is atthe top that says Kai then a picture of kai under it and under that it says element: fire? How can I add something like that on my profile page?